1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shield case for connectors to be electrically connected to a harness used for transmitting a signal of an electronic control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in a harness which is connected to an electronic control device and transmits a signal, when noise shield is particularly required, there has been generally used one which includes: wiring member (wire or cable) having a shielding function, for example, a shield wire or a shield conductor; and a connector which is connected to the wiring member and has shielding properties.
For example, in a D-subminiature (D-SUB) connector which is used for a personal computer and performs electrical communication, a connector case is assembled to a harness by screws or the like.
Further, in a harness side connector and a mating connector, the connectors can be fixed by being fastened to female screws of the mating connector by male screws provided on both sides of the harness side connector after pins are connected and grounding (GND) connection can be secured. Furthermore, this can be used in a state in which the harness and the connector case are integrally assembled by coupling the connector case to the harness by screws or the like. (For example, Patent Document 1)
Incidentally, the connector case described in Patent Document 1 does not have a shielding function; however, there is commercially available one in which a connector equipped with a metallic shield case is assembled in a harness having a shield wire or a shield conductor.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-273951
By the way, there is one in which a versatile connector such as a vehicle-mounted water proof connector which is not shielded is provided with a locking mechanism for preventing from coming off due to vibration. When the shield case such as the above D-SUB connector is used by being integrally assembled to the harness equipped with the versatile female connector having the foregoing locking mechanism, the following problem exists.
First, when the female connector is arranged by being recessed from the design center of the shield case, the shield case comes in contact with a housing of the mating connector earlier and accordingly the connectors are likely not to be able to be fitted. In addition, stress is applied between the shield case and the housing of the mating connector after the connectors are fitted.
Conversely, when the female connector is arranged by being protruded from the design center of the shield case, the connectors are fitted earlier; however, the shield case separates from the housing of the mating connector and accordingly screw clamp becomes difficult.
Thus, whereas the D-SUB connector is positioned by only screws provided on the shield side, when a shield structure like the D-SUB connector is added to the harness equipped with the versatile connector having the locking mechanism, a positioning unit by means of a locking mechanism in which the connector itself has interferes with a positioning unit by means of a screw clamp and accordingly fitting and fixing cannot be properly made. Accordingly, a problem exists in that this cannot be used in a state in which the harness and the shield case are integrally assembled when the shield structure is applied to the harness equipped with the versatile connector having the locking mechanism.